


Would you please shut the hell up

by tuntematonenkeli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuntematonenkeli/pseuds/tuntematonenkeli
Summary: Dean is starting to have feelings for a certain demon and that pisses him off.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Would you please shut the hell up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Supernatural fan fiction so it kinda sucks. Also I've never written fan fiction in english so sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Also Dean is so out of character lol

The hunt had not went well. A demon had gone on a rampage all around the town, and Sam and Dean had had a struggle to kill it. Sure, they had been able to kill the demon in the end, but they had needed to call up the king of hell himself to help them. And that had ruined the Winchester boys day. Especially Dean’s. Crowley was the last person Dean had wanted to see, and now he was sitting in the back seat of the Impala. Crowley had had a big part in stopping the demon but the boys always hated to ask Crowley for help. Sometimes it just was necessary. 

“So, boys, what are we gonna do now?”, Crowley asked from the back seat. “Are we going to a bar perhaps?” Dean and Sam stayed quiet. Sam was leaning against the window and was almost asleep, Dean was just focusing on driving the car. He was so tired.  
“Well? What are we going to do now?”, Crowley kept asking. Dean was so annoyed, he just wanted to drive them quickly to the motel and go to bed.  
“Oh now we’re not talking, huh?”, Crowley asked and that’s when Dean snapped.  
“Shut up! I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now!”, Dean shouted. Sam, who had fallen asleep, jumped in his seat and looked at Dean confused.  
“What’s going on?”, he asked, still half asleep. Dean shook his head still annoyed.  
“Nothing, just go back to sleep”; he said and gave a tired smile to Sam.  
Sam looked at Crowley suspiciously, but went to lean against the window again.  
“Just wake me up when we’re at the motel, okay?”, he said yawning.  
“Sure”, Dean agreed and tried to focus on the driving once again. He was so pissed. Crowley had been even more annoying today than he usually was.  
To be honest, there was a good reason as to why Dean felt like this. The older Winchester had been starting to have feelings other than hate towards the king of hell. And that pissed him off. He just couldn’t help imagining how the demons lips would feel like against his own. How it would feel like to run his hands on Crowleys body. Thoughts like this haunted him, day and night. And when he saw Crowley, he hardly could stop himself from wrapping his hands around the demon and crashing his lips against his. Of course, he would never admit this outloud. He was ashamed of his own thoughts. Dean grabbed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.  
He was so mad at himself. “Stop it, Dean”, he whispered to himself.  
“What did you say?”, Crowley immediately asked. Dean jumped a little, having almost forgotten that Crowley was even there.  
“Nothing…”, Dean mumbled. The car went past the motels sign, and Dean was so relieved. Finally he could just crawl in to a bed and forget the thoughts that haunted him.  
Dean parked the car and woke Sam up. They all got out of the car, and the Winchesters started walking towards their motel room. Crowley followed them. After reaching the door of their motel room, Dean turned around to face Crowley.  
“What are you still doing here? Go get your own room, you ain’t sleeping with us”, Dean said.  
“Oh c’mon, after I’ve just helped you out, you kick me out of your room? That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?”, Crowley said almost innocently. Dean sighed and turned around to make Sam deal with Crowley, but Sam had already opened the door and crawled into his own bed. So, now Dean had to throw Crowley out himself.  
“Go get your own room. Or go back to Hell. Either one is fine with me”, Dean stated and started to step inside the room. Crowley, however, had not given up.  
“Oh I’m sure you don’t mean that, Squirrel. You know you wouldn’t have made it today without me, so if anything you owe me a bit of gratitude and a comfy bed”, Crowley said with a sly smile.  
“Please, just go”, Dean sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with Crowley now.  
“I can’t believe you would just kick me out like this. After everything I’ve done for you”, Crowley kept on going. Dean was so done.  
“Fine! Come in then, you can sleep on the sofa”, Dean said defeated and stepped inside the room, Crowley walking in right after him. 

Sam was fast asleep in his bed, snoring lightly. The hunt had taken its toll on the brothers. Dean walked in to the bathroom. He was tired but he wanted to at least clean himself up a bit. He washed his face and then stared himself in the mirror for a long while.  
“What are you doing, Dean?”, he said quietly to himself. “He’s the king of hell, an enemy. Why do you keep thinking about all these inappropriate things. Stop it. You are supposed to hate him!”.  
Dean knew that Sam would be disgusted if he knew what Dean felt towards Crowley. Everyone would be disgusted. Dean himself was disgusted. He had to stop this. Pull himself together.  
Crowley could sleep in their room for one night, but then he’d be out. For good.  
Dean stepped out of the bathroom and immediately he was pissed again. Instead of sofa, Crowley had taken over Deans bed.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, Dean whispered angrily. “Get off my bed, you asshole!” Crowley just looked at Dean and smirked.  
“What? There’s just enough room here for two, you know?”, he stated with a hint of a genuine smile. Dean just stood there staring at him furiously.  
“Or you can always sleep on the sofa”, Crowley continued.  
Dean weighed his options for a while. The sofa looked so uncomfortable and disgusting. He really didn’t want to sleep there. Finally Dean gave up his pride, and walked next to the bed Crowley was laying on. There wasn’t much room left on the bed, so Dean would have to sleep really close to Crowley. He could feel the demons breath on his cheek. He could feel their legs almost becoming entangled. Dean felt flustered. Being this close to Crowley should have made him feel disgusted and uncomfortable but instead it felt so good. Dean was already close to falling asleep when Crowley once again opened his mouth.  
“Look at this. The master hunter Dean Winchester snuggled up next to the king of hell. If only people could see you know”, Crowley sneered. “I can feel your heart beating faster you know? Does it make you feel good, sleeping next to me? I bet it does”.  
Dean felt his face grow red. He was so embarrassed. He just wanted Crowley to stop talking.  
“So you really….”, Crowley started and that’s when Dean had had enough.  
He turned his head to face Crowley, grabbed his face and smashed his lips on Crowleys.  
Crowley seemed surprised at first, but soon he returned the kiss, biting Deans lower lip. Dean moaned quietly and Crowley used this opportunity to slip his tongue in Deans mouth. The two men kissed for a while until Dean pulled away panting, his face all red. Crowley had the biggest smirk on his face.  
“Would you please shut the hell up now?”, Dean muttered embarrased and turned his back to Crowley. He could feel the other mans hand wrap around him, but he didn’t shake it off. There was a hint of a smile on Dean’s face when he whispered:  
“And you better get out of here before Sam wakes up!”


End file.
